


比试

by tachibana_ks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Sauna
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_ks/pseuds/tachibana_ks
Summary: 希尔菲力，DLC浴场pwp
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	比试

**Author's Note:**

> 希尔菲力，DLC浴场pwp

“啧，说什么陪你一起去的地方，居然是这里。”

“嘿嘿，听说浴场重修后扩建了，就想第一时间来泡澡～跟菲力克斯一起。”

“哼。”菲力克斯扭过头，发出不满的嘀咕，“这种事，不用训练比赢我也行啊。”

“嗯？你说什么了吗？”

“没有。赶紧进去。”

“哦～好宽敞。”希尔凡还在环视四周，一回头，发现菲力克斯已经在脱衬衫了。“诶！好快！”

“不就是洗个澡，大惊小怪。”

“是，是～但我们真的好久没一起泡澡了。说起来，新建的桑拿房，洗完一起去看看？”

“随便。”

饭点还未到，下午的浴场里没什么人影，为数不多的学生大多与两人一样，训练完后洗个澡。

希尔凡偷偷瞥了一眼身旁的人——深蓝色的长发披在微微发红的肩头，湿漉漉的刘海贴在脸上，平日总是板着的脸在温暖的浴池作用下变得柔和了一些。菲力克斯一如既往紧簇的眉此时舒缓着下垂，他打了个哈欠，睫毛上的水珠扑闪扑闪，氤氲的湿气显得他皮肤更加白嫩。升温的热水在他脸颊上点缀了一片红晕。

“！”菲力克斯猛地扭过头，用力拍开摸上自己肩膀的手。“喂，你干什么。”

“啊…！”希尔凡恍惚之间搭上了菲力克斯的肩，“抱，抱歉……那个，你的头发，又长长了呢。”

“忙着训练，懒得打理。”

语毕，菲力克斯直起身，盘腿换了个坐姿，希尔凡盯着他胸前那浅粉色的乳尖伴随身体的起伏露出水面，又潜了回去，涟漪拍上他白皙的胸口，在紧实的肌肉上留下条条水痕。菲力克斯的皮肤很白，希尔凡从小就知道，但以前哪怕是一块泡澡，也不曾在这样人烟稀少的环境下如此近距离观察。水面趋于平静，希尔凡的眼神顺着菲力克斯的胸肌往下，腰侧有一条不浅不深的疤，希尔凡又没忍住伸出手。

“喂！别碰我。”希尔凡指尖轻按，来回抚摸伤疤。

“这是上次战斗时留下的吧。”在呵斥声下，希尔凡依然没收回手。他只是稍稍一揉，却在疤痕周围留下一片浅红色压痕。“还疼吗？”

“…………不疼。”望着希尔凡难得正经的表情——微微拧眉，一脸关心——菲力克斯叹了口气，“没什么吧，只要上了战场，谁都无法避免受伤。你身上不也有。”菲力克斯随手戳了一下希尔凡胸口的疤。

“唔……！说，说的是呢。”菲力克斯的手指一反平日的凉意，透着温软点在他身上，对于来自菲力克斯哪怕一点点的亲近，都让他心情愉悦。

“啧，够了吧！别摸了。”菲力克斯拿走希尔凡的爪子，站起身。

“诶？菲力克斯，这就出去了吗？”希尔凡跟在菲力克斯身后离开浴池，望着对方泛红的耳根，小声自言自语，“有那么热吗？”

\----

“菲力克斯！快看！”希尔凡转身推着菲力克斯往前走。

“白痴，我自己会走。”

“快看，新建的桑拿房，居然是男女共用！”希尔凡饶有兴致地念着门口的告示牌，“嗯？嗯嗯嗯？什么？必须要穿衣服进入？！搞什么啊……”

“受不了……”菲力克斯丢去一个超大的白眼，推开门探了探头。“没有人啊。”

“啊，菲力克斯，好像还没到开放时间。好可惜~诶？菲力克斯，你在干嘛？听人说话啊！”希尔凡往屋内望去，菲力克斯已经点上柴火，翻动起了石块。

“嗯？你说什么？”

希尔凡突然灵光一闪，他四处张望了一下，没有人来往。他闪身进入房内，轻轻带上门。“没什么。”

柴火烧了一阵，石头上冒着热烟，房内渐渐变得暖和。

“我说，菲力克斯。”

“干嘛？”

“要不要跟我比试一下？”希尔凡坏笑看向对方。

“哼，又在想什么无聊的事。”菲力克斯擦了一下前额的汗，“……说吧，比什么？”

“嘿嘿。”希尔凡起身，往石块中舀了一勺水。冷水打在滚烫的石块上，发出“呲”的一声，房内的温度似乎随之上升了一些。“比耐力，看看谁先蒸到发晕。”

“你几岁了？”菲力克斯哼出一记不屑的鼻音。

“别这样嘛，菲力克斯。”希尔凡坐了回去，“你看，耐力也是很重要的事吧，不论是战场上还是你平常训练。行军时，殿下可是能一下子与老师一同冲得老远都不喘一口大气，而你还要停下休息等待老师指挥，这应该也跟耐力脱不了干系吧？”

听着希尔凡欠揍的滔滔不绝，菲力克斯被戳到痛处无法反驳，只好忿恨地看了对方一眼。“哼，那就比吧。”

“呼……有点热啊~”希尔凡在脸旁挥挥手，故意大声抱怨，眼角却瞥向菲力克斯——已经开始喘粗气，脸颊满是汗珠。

两人穿着的干净布衫上都布满了汗水，紧紧贴在皮肤上。菲力克斯沉默，扯开自己的领口散热，而他白皙的胳膊和腿上已经染上一层殷红，让希尔凡觉得特别稀奇。从未见过这样的菲力克斯，希尔凡紧紧盯着对方的手臂，扫视的眼神仿佛连张开的毛孔都不愿放过。

“怎么，不行了吗？菲力克斯？”希尔凡的呼吸也有些发烫。

“哈……哈……”菲力克斯忍不住大口呼吸，闭眼皱起眉，不停用手腕擦拭流到下巴上的汗水。“我还……可以坚持。”

看着不服输的菲力克斯，逞强的样子格外可爱，让人忍不住想欺负。希尔凡伸手拍了拍菲力克斯的肩，引来一阵颤抖，“哦~是吗？那你还有力气去加一勺水吗？”

“唔……别，别碰我。”菲力克斯恼怒地移开身体，摇晃着起身去加水。又是“呲”的一声，回荡在安静的房间内，伴随着两人不稳定的喘息声。

“啊——不行，好热。”希尔凡说罢，突然脱下了上衣，扔在长凳上。紧接着伸手去脱裤子。

“笨……！不是要穿着衣服吗？”菲力克斯瞪眼看去，希尔凡胸腹上的肌肉紧绷，勾勒出紧实的弧线，汗水在这些线条中争先恐后地流过，顺着胸膛淌至腹部，再往下……菲力克斯连忙挪开视线。

“嗯？又没有其他人，来，菲力克斯也脱吧。”希尔凡爽快地脱下裤子，伸手就去拉菲力克斯的衣角。

“喂……！”菲力克斯侧过身，扭头看向别处，又低头用眼角偷瞄希尔凡——全裸后一脸轻松地翘着二郎腿，抱着胳膊还哼小曲。而自己却被室温折磨得有些眼花，离投降不远了。

“可恶……”菲力克斯咂嘴，踟躇了一会也脱掉了自己的上衣。

“诶~不要害羞嘛菲力克斯，一起脱了呗。”希尔凡又手贱拉菲力克斯的裤子往下扯，被重重地打了回去。

菲力克斯洁白的皮肤已经红透，希尔凡吞了一下口水，对方胸前的凸起也变得又胀又红，真是刺激人的景象。他脑袋一沉—— _肯定是桑拿的原因_ 。他一边想着一边两手撑在菲力克斯身旁，胸口贴着对方的后背，半劝诱半强硬地褪去了菲力克斯的裤子。

“……！你，干什么……唔！”菲力克斯回头正想开骂，却不偏不倚地撞上希尔凡凑上前的唇。对方趁势伸舌长驱直入，用力吮吻呆住的人。

“嗯……菲力克斯，浑身都红透了，真可爱。”

“唔……！快，快滚开……在这种地方……万一！”菲力克斯抬起胳膊准备扔出一记肘击，却被对方从身后的拥抱限制住。

“不会的……”希尔凡蹭了蹭菲力克斯的后颈，自顾自抱紧对方摸了起来。“嗯……粉嫩的菲力克斯，是不是身上所有部位都那么红了~必须要检查一下呢。”

“……！别……嗯……”菲力克斯发烫的身体似乎更敏感了，希尔凡直截了当地摸上对方的性器搓揉起来。

“哇，这里好热。”

“唔……别……”在菲力克斯企图掰开希尔凡不安分的手时，红发学生弯腰在凳子底下摸索，掏出一瓶按摩用的橄榄油，蘸了一些在手里。菲力克斯难以置信地望过去，“你……！你怎么还带这东西进来……”

“嗯？这个？别误会，这可是门口摆着自取的，我只不过物尽其用嘛。”说完他就着手里的润滑油，往菲力克斯的后庭挤入一根手指。

“啊……！”

又是一根。

“……！！嗯……！”希尔凡熟练地揉动菲力克斯的下体，或许是气温加成，菲力克斯迅速硬了起来，分身前端的津液垂涎欲滴。

希尔凡比平常还要顺利地塞入三根手指，开始转动为对方扩张。

“啊啊……！不……不要……”希尔凡松开了爱抚菲力克斯性器的手，转而攻击对方胸前的凸起，他画了个挑逗的圈，顺着乳晕轻轻搓动，指尖捏住了饱满的乳首。

“……！唔……！！”菲力克斯胸口一抽，弓腰挣扎，希尔凡缩紧环抱的手，顺势将菲力克斯推倒在凳子上。

“好红……这里也……”他松开菲力克斯已经肿胀的乳尖，用手撑开对方的臀瓣，满意地看着自己扩张的动作。

“啊……笨……！别，别看啊……！”

希尔凡没回应，他舔了舔有些干裂的唇，继续专心转动手指。

“…………够……”

“嗯？你说什么？菲力克斯。”

“笨……你是笨蛋吗！啊……！我……我说够了……！”菲力克斯气恼地把头埋在手臂中，声音越来越小。“唔……可以了……快……快进来。”

“……！”希尔凡心里一紧，他抽出手指，臀往前一挪，用力捅进了菲力克斯的小穴。

“啊……！！”

希尔凡抽了出来，掰开菲力克斯的两腿，举起一条腿贴在自己胸口，让对方卧在凳子上，从侧面发动了下一次攻击。汗水顺着菲力克斯的臀缝流进他们交合的地方，湿漉漉的两具身体碰撞的声音格外响亮，淫糜的水声在安静的房间内回荡。而希尔凡每一次用力的抽出，都带着入口处的穴肉稍稍外翻—— _里面和外面都红透了啊_ 。希尔凡腹腔的欲火又窜了一节。

“啊……啊……！！为什么……嗯……！比平时……的，还要大啊？？！……啊！”菲力克斯呻吟的同时不忘抱怨，“你这……嗯！……色情狂……！”

“谁知道呢，嗯……！一定是桑拿的缘故……嗯！”希尔凡每次撞腰，都觉得血液在往大脑冲，不知是气温高得超过身体负荷，还是身下的快感过于剧烈，他快要窒息了。他贴着菲力克斯的腿，缓缓咬了一口。

“唔……！啊……我……我不行……了，啊……！！”希尔凡找准了菲力克斯的敏感点，每次挺腰都整根没入，弄得他快要融化了。希尔凡抽插的幅度很大，节奏却刚刚好，看似急切，又看似沉着，两人臀部贴合时发出粘腻的碰撞声几乎要盖过他们的喘息声。

菲力克斯忽然仰头，身体僵着颤了一阵，甜美的呻吟化为断断续续的抽泣。他眼前一白，伴着轻微的痉挛攀上了顶峰。“嗯——！”

“啊……！看来……这场比试，是我……嗯！赢了呢……菲力克斯……唔……”高潮时菲力克斯突然夹紧后穴，惹得希尔凡差点爽到断片，他就快缴械了。

菲力克斯听见一声满足的长叹，他知道希尔凡达到了高潮，因为他感受到对方的性器在他体内一边喷涌浊液，一边猛烈颤动。

希尔凡爬上长凳，满足地枕在菲力克斯大腿上。两人同时喘着粗气，满脸通红，血管都要爆开的样子。

“菲力克斯……”希尔凡虚弱地唤道。但是没有回应。

“？！菲力克斯！”他努力直起上身，却一个踉跄跌在地上，“该……该死……好像…有点过头了。”

忽然，他听见门外两个熟悉的声音渐渐靠近，但他已无力起身。

“老师，您第一个邀请蒸桑拿的对象是我，我很高兴！”

推开门，帝弥托利眼前竟是两个歪躺的人。

“？！希尔凡？菲力克斯？！”帝弥托利惊讶地看着他们，“你们怎么了？！没事吧！”

帝弥托利有点慌乱地冲上前，不知所措地转身向老师寻找帮助，“老师，他们身体非常不舒服的样子，菲力克斯还在流鼻血！快来帮帮他们，好吗？”

回应他的是贝雷特难得一见的微笑，露出了一副看透一切的表情，为两个晕倒的学生系上胯间的毛巾，与帝弥托利一人扶起一个——

“不，放心吧。他们没事，他们非常好。”

-FIN-


End file.
